


Love me sweet

by bananarrymuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Narry smut, Riding, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on a washer machine. That's it. Oh, and some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me sweet

Niall stood in the doorway of the small laundry room, watching his boyfriend meticulously fold clothing item after clothing item.

"Harry," he knew he was whining but it wasn't his fault. The two boys had been cooped up in the house for nearly a week because of England and it's fucking rain and Niall was nearly out of his mind. "I'm bored."

"I'm busy Niall." Harry said simply, adding a shirt he had been working on to the pile of finished clothes. Outside the tiny window above the machine, lightning crashed and Niall sighed.

"You've been doing laundry all day, can't we do something else?" He pleaded.

"What would you have us do in this weather?" 

"I don't know, we could go shopping?" 

"Don't fancy getting mobbed today."

"We could go hang out with the other boys?"

"Louis and Liam are visiting their families and Zayn has a date with Perrie tonight."

Niall ran his hands frustratedly through his hair, wracking his brain for something to do.

"Why don't you come over here and help me? It'll give you something to do and I'll be done quicker." Harry drawled. Niall wrinkled his nose but relented anyway with a heavy sigh. He made his way into the dimly lit room, tinged almost blue by the storm outside. When Harry still hadn't given him any kind of instruction Niall just shrugged and picked up a random shirt from the heap of clothes on the small table beside their dryer, folding it as best he could. The end result looked less than ideal but Niall decided it'd have to do, adding it to the pile of Harry's perfectly creased garments. After a good two minutes the redundant activity began to bore Niall so he let his eyes and mind wander elsewhere. He focused in on Harry, or more specifically the way the muscles in his back would glide under his smooth skin with each fold of fabric. The lack of clean clothes had caused him to opt for a more natural look, standing there in only his boxers much to Niall's viewing pleasure. He had gotten so caught up in the concentrated look on Harry's face that he fumbled with his hands and ended up knocking over the entire pile of folded clothes. Immediately his hands flew up to his mouth in horror, Harry closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through the nose.

"Harry I'm so sorry I'll-"

"S'fine, Niall. Just sit down and don't touch anything." 

"Yeah, alright." Niall sighed, dropping his head and jumping delicately onto the small table. He watched as Harry picked up the fallen laundry, salvaging any folds that remained in tact. Again the silence began to get to him, all the pent up energy from days spent indoors causing him to twitched about. He reached for the detergent bottle and busied himself with reading the label, then picked up the box of dryer sheets to take a deep whiff. Once that had lost his charm he began to run his fingers over the soft, warm threads of the freshly dried clothes until Harry glared at him and he snapped his hand back to his side. The stillness was short lived however and he began to literally bounce in his seat, eyes flying around the room at a rapid pace, taking in every detail he had never taken the time to care about before. Had the walls always been white? He heard Harry sigh beside him and suddenly a very warm, very imposing body was between his legs. Harry reached up and grabbed hold of his jaw, forcing his attention to remain solely on him.

"Niall." He said sternly and the Irish boy tried to looked away in shame but couldn't due to Harry's strong grip. "You need to relax."

"I can't Haz, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't do something!" He explained desperately. Harry dropped his head for a moment, shaking it with exasperation before looking Niall straight in the eye. A moment later his plump lips were colliding with the blondes. Harry took charge of the kiss instantly, ignoring Niall's pleads for entrance and instead choosing to take his time. It was slow and drawn out but passionate all the same, eventually he licked his lips gently against the smaller boys mouth who opened his happily, coaxing Harry's tongue in with his own. Again Harry slowed down the pace, almost hugging his and Niall's tongues together, caressing the warm muscle in a loving manner. Niall sighed contentedly as Harry thoroughly explored his mouth, not missing a single crevice. When the brunette began to pull away Niall whined low in his throat, reaching out to grab onto Harry's shoulders in alarm. 

"Shh," Harry soothed. "Not here, don't want to knock the clothes over again." He teased. Niall giggled lightly as he let Harry take hold of his hand and guide him off the table, over to the washer machine. He raised a confused brow as Harry hopped up on the still running machine but went easily when he beckoned him to climb on his lip. Once he was situated with his hips pressing into Harry's he let out a loud moan, the vibrations from the wash cycle intensifying the pleasure. "Uh-uh none of that." Harry said calmly, placing a strong hand on the back on Niall's neck to bring him in for another bruising kiss. It continued on like that for a while, soft teasing kisses swallowing up quiet moans, hips sliding together in a blissful rhythm. But Niall needed more. 

"Harry." He panted, nails sliding down the other boys firm chest. 

"What is it, love?" Harry whispered, meeting Nialls eyes with his own hooded ones. 

"Please." He begged, rutting his hips down in an attempt to find some sort of relief. Harry only nodded, reaching down to tug at the hem of Nialls shirt. As he lifted it over the blondes head he let his fingers skim over every inch of skin on the way up leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"Have at it then." He hummed in the olders ear, running his teeth gingerly over his pulse point. Niall bit his swollen lip to muffle the groan in his throat. 

"You gotta prep me." Niall said breathlessly. 

"Hmm, you're the one who's so eager. Do it yourself." Harry conceded, not once looking up from his place on Niall's neck. The boy released a high pitched whine but his desperation canceled out all embarrassment so he brought three fingers up to his own mouth, sucking them in and lapping over them hurriedly. When they were smooth enough he brought them down, sliding them under the loose band of his gym shorts- he too had been effected by the laundry situation and he had chosen to go commando- pressing the first of them into his own heat. He let out a loud gasp as he slid it in to the knuckle right away, wanting to hurry the process along. Harry at this point had pulled away from Niall's now marked flesh, enjoying the show his boyfriend was putting on and tracing small circles on the flushed skin of his sides. "Slow down Niall." He commanded, well aware of the boys tendency to rush through and under prepare himself. "Good boy." Harry praised as Niall's movements slowed, stretching himself with care and pushing another finger alongside the first. "You're so beautiful, d'ya know that? I love the way you look after I've rewarded you, so pleased and proud of yourself." He continued, watching the boy preen under the attention as he adds a third finger. It was one of Harry's favorite things in the world, how obedient Niall was, always looking to please. He sure could be a right pain in the ass but it's not his fault he's got the attention span of a two year old. Harry knows how much he needs someone to tell him when enough is enough, to bring him back when he gets too wrapped up in his own head. He's just so happy he could be that for Niall, the steady rock in his otherwise chaotic life. "Reckon that's enough." Harry finally says after Niall begins bouncing on his own fingers. Nodding his head, the smaller boy pulls out the digits with a quiet protest, sitting up slightly so Harry could tug the material of his shorts just below his bum. Once he was done with that, Harry pulled his own boxers down to his knees, freeing his leaking cock at last. Niall licked his lips at the glorious sight of his boyfriend, lifting up onto his knees until the tip when prodding at his puckered entrance. He looked to Harry for permission, sinking down slowly after receiving a nod from the curl covered head. Niall threw his head back in a moan of ecstasy, only to have Harry dig his nails in the meat of his thighs as a warning. After that Niall brought a hand up to his mouth, biting harshly on the knuckle of his index finger as he began to build a steady rhythm riding Harry's cock. Their bodies were thrumming together deliciously due to the motion of the running machine below them and the vibration on Niall's prostate every time the tip of Harry nudged him made him want to scream with pleasure. He knew he couldn't do that though so instead he flung himself at Harry's lips, whimpering into his pouty mouth and allowing Harry's massive hands on his hips guide his movements.   
The room echoes with nothing but the sounds of whirring clothes and gentle moans. Harry hand an arm wrapped around Niall's shoulder, pulling him in as close as possible as he began to lift his hips in time with Niall's thrusts, the beginning of his orgasm heating low in his belly. Niall's fingers were dragging down Harry's back to the point he was sure he was bleeding and his teeth were biting harshly at Harry's own lip to keep himself from moaning but Harry didn't mind, it all felt so good. Niall's shaking body, the scraping of nails down his heated flesh, the gentle vibrations enhancing the experience; all his senses were overwhelmed and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Sensing Niall was on edge too, he moved the hand that had been grasping the blondes ass cheek around to his flushed cock, stroking him in time with the smooth grinding of his hips. Niall was no longer kissing him, rather breathing hotly into his open mouth. The boys fingers had abandoned scratching up his back in favor of twisting tightly into his curls, digging roughly into the scalp. "Harry." he keened once before coming in ribbons over both their chests. Harry wasn't far behind, nipping down onto Niall's bottom lip before spilling his own load deep inside his lover. They were both breathing heavily, hearts racing as the machine below them beeped loudly, signaling the end of the cycle. Niall slumped onto Harry's shoulder, placing a sloppy kiss into the sweaty skin there before snuggling into the crook of his neck. Harry lifted his jelly arms with great effort to wrap around the boy shaking with pleasure, pecking him sweetly on the temple.

"Come on love, let's go have a cuddle." He spoke softly into his ear, brushing the damp hair back from his forehead. 

"But what about the laundry?" Niall protested half-heartedly, even as he lifted himself up to allow Harry to pull out of him, sitting right back down on his lap and clinging to him like a baby koala. Harry chuckled softly, the sound rumbling through his chest against Niall's cheek.

"Was never gonna get done anyway, was it?" He teased lightly, lifting the spent boy along with himself and carrying him to their bedroom, flicking off the light as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally got this idea in my head and couldn't sleep until I got it out :3 I hope you liked it! Thank you bunches xo


End file.
